Lord of Terror
by Raller49
Summary: When a dead man gets the chance to be reborn and be granted 3 wishes, what kind of events will happen around our protagonist?
1. Chapter 1

**Diablo + DxD story**

 **Character= OC**

 **Abilities: When changed into Diablo**

 **Abilities of Diablo is as follows:**

 **Fire/shadow manipulation**

 **Shape changing**

 **Terror manipulation**

 **Aura control (can choose to either release his demonic aura or to completely hide it)**

 **Monster creation (can make/summon demons, as there is no demons left in the DxD universe, he/she/it has to make them first before they can be summoned. Also does not make sure that the creatures made are loyal, they are their own beings and not just puppets)**

 **Shadow/terror duplication**

 **Universal language comprehension (as a close person once told to me "I don't speak Japanese! How in the fuck should I be able to understand what the fuck they're saying?!", aaah, good times)**

 **Author's note: This is a story I have wanted to see for, like, so long and I am quite surprised that no one have really done it. But hey, you know about what they say, "To boldly go, where no weeaboo has gone before!".**

 **PS: OC is going to be really OP, how OP you ask? Well, he/her/it is going to be more powerful than Trihexa, so yes, quite OP, and no, I am not going to give him/her/it a harem, that's Issei's dream, not my characters.**

Chapter 1: The lord of Terror is born.

I can only see darkness all around me 'I don't know what is going on but this is quite nice, I could really get into this…..'

'Okay, enough lollygagging, let's actually try to remember why, in the ass crack of god, I am stuck in this void' trying to remember my situation, I think about the events that happened before coming to the void.

'So, if I remember correctly I had just finished university and had been out partying with my friends, when I returned home and went to sleep….. and that's it.' Scowling to myself, I try to dig deeper into my memory 'Is that really all that happened? Nothing else at al-' suddenly a voice of great power filled the void

[Greetings, Mortal! I am the ruler of purgatory, and I have come to grant you 3 wishes, as has been commanded of me by mine sovereign!]

'Well that's convenient' I thought to myself 'But this is a bit cliché, like, am I in a story or something? Hmmm, maybe I should ask the- oh who the fuck am I kidding, let's GOOOO'

"Hi there, uhmmm, so, ehh, those 3 wishes? Can they be, like, anything or are there limits?" 'Not the best way to start but, hey, I haven't done this before, so I guess I am doing pretty good?'

[You are correct Mortal, there are limits to your wishes. First, you may not wish for the end of existence.] 'Yeah, wasn't gonna' go do that, but, sure-' [Secondly, you may not wish for omniscience, as that is a power reserved for the true gods,] 'Again, wasn't really going to do that, and who are these true gods?' [Third and final, you may not wish to become or wish to usurp a true god, as it would create discord in the hierarchy of the immaterial and material worlds.] 'Well, all of this sounds reasonable and doesn't really hamper me, so sure, sounds good. Let's do this!' Saying the first thing that came to my mind, I spoke my first wish.

"Okay, then my first wish is to gain the abilities and form of Diablo from the videogame series 'Diablo'"

[Your wish has been granted.]

Suddenly, a flood of power drew to me and I could feel myself change into the form that Diablo had in Diablo 3. 'Oh this is so fucking cool, alright, I should probably think a bit more about my second wish, cause' this was kind of stupid if Diablo couldn't shape change' floating through the void, I thought of where it was I was going to be sent, when it hit me 'Wait… I have no idea where I am going to be reborn? Okay, that just means I have to make my third wish the place I want to be reborn in. That then makes my second wish pretty easy.'

"For my second wish, I wish to be able to understand and write in all languages, be they dead or alive."

[Very well Mortal, your wish has been granted.]

Understanding flowed through me, I felt like I could speak a thousand different languages and I probably could. 'Oh. My. God. That felt amazing, though I have got a bit of a headache now, uhhh, should probably have worded that wish better, or maybe this is just the normal reaction of suddenly learning every language ever? Yeah, that's most definitely why.' Nursing my headache by touching my forehead, though I can't see anything so that's something, I began to think of where it was I wanted to go.

'Alright, so now that I have got the essentials out of the way, where do I want to go? It should probably be a place that has a thriving supernatural world, would be kind of awkward and weird to be stuck in a world without that. It should also be a world that I know and not too difficult, which narrows this down a lot, so the choice is between Highschool DxD or Game of Thrones….. Yeah I think I take the choice of not dying'

"For my third wish, I wish to be reborn in the world of Highschool DxD as a female student in Kuoh academy named Tengoku no mono and not being lodged in any club."

[Very well, your wish has been granted and you shall now be reborn in your chosen world, but as you have chosen already you will be reborn in 5 seconds.]

'…what?' and with that last thought I was born into a whole new world.

"Tengoku, come down and get some breakfast" 'huh, where am I and who just called me, I have only just chosen that name?'

I looked around and saw that I was lying in a bed that was covered in a horrible pink, the same as the walls, and roof. Lifting myself up I looked down and, yep, I had pink panties 'Damn that god works fast, wait… what was the god named? Oh well, it's not that important and I should probably get dressed and go down, though I wonder who is calling me?' After looking around the room for a couple of minutes I find the place where my clothes are kept and, yeah, all my underwear is pink. 'what is with all this pink? I am not a 13 year old girl, my boobs are too big for that, besides, Kouh academy is just that, an ACADEMY. *haaaah* oh well, I just have to fic it at a later point.' Putting on some clothes I go out of my room and go to the kitchen, which luckily was just right around the corner.

"Good morning Tengoku, did you sleep well? I have made your favourite dish, rice porridge with eggs and spring onion."

Looking around I find the source of the voice, a beautiful woman with long black hair and wearing an apron atop her clothes 'huh, she is quite nice, must be my mom…. Maybe…possibly.'

"Good morning to you too!" I say in a bit to happy a voice 'please god, don't let her notice anything stra-' I am cut of as I am smothered in a hug that would put to shame even the mightiest of wrestlers.

"Uuuuuuuh, my sweet little daughter is happy to see me! And she is just so cute!" 'well, mystery solved, she's my mother, but I should probably stop her as, OOOH GOD I CAN'T BREATHE!'

"Moooommm, I cn't brethe, plese stahpp!" I say while struggling to speak because of her choking me 'oh god, don't let me die just yet, I was just reborn.'

"Oh, sorry sweetie its just been so long since you have seemed so happy, after what happened to your father…" 'OH SHIT! I reeeeeaaallly got to find out what she means about that, maybe later, right now i have to find a way to redirect the way the conversation is going'

"So mom, what are you going to do while I am at school?"

"School? Oh there's still weeks until that starts sweetie, until then we can have so much fun together!" She said while giving a smile that could rival the sun in its splendor and happiness.

'well, this is going to be weird'

[4 weeks later]

'Okay, so I am really not comfortable with this' I thought while being stripped naked by my mom while she put op clothes beside my body, trying to find the best looking pair of clothes, which will fit with my school uniform.

'So let's recap what I have found out these last few weeks, number 1, I have no sense of taste when it comes to women's clothes, because it is apparently not okay to just wear a t-shirt and sweatpants. Number 2, this girl had a messed up life before I took over and I mean really messed up, dad first cheating on her mom and then dying in a car accident while having said lover he cheated with sucking his cuck, yeah it was a real douche move by him. Then she went into a depression for half a year and never really talked with her mother other than saying yes or no and locking herself in her room. Number 3, it seems I have a fairly small bust compared to everyone around me, and when I mean everyone I mean everyone, shit even girls my age have a bigger chest than me, oh I am also a 13 years old, yeah, go figure. And last but not least, number 4, my mom is a real grabby feely person, as in she needs to hug me All. The. Time. Not that I am against it, but it is really hard to breath when your face is forced into another's boobs.

"MoooM! It's just school, I don't need to have my underwear be matching with my shirt, they won't even be seeing my underwear so why should it match?"

"ooh sweetie, you don't understand, you're growing up and a young woman needs to look the part if she wants a suitable boyfrie-"

"MOOOM NO, I am not going to school just to meet boys, besides I am 13 YEARS OLD! I shouldn't even think about boys yet."

"Oh you're right sweetie, it's just, I worry for you. I want you to get the best experience, going to school, and you are so young, what if the other girls bully you? Or what if you get surrounded by boys wanting to-"

"Mom, relax, it's going to be fine, I might be younger than anyone else, but I will handle it, nothings going to happen, and no, the boys aren't going to do whatever it is you think they will do."

"Haaah, I know sweetie I know, I just worry for you."

'My mom really is to sweet for me, worrying about even though I could probably turn every boy, including Kiba, into a fine red mist. Of course, she doesn't know that, but still, she is too good for me.'

"Come here mom." I drew her into a hug and squished her as much as I could without causing her pain "I am going to be fine, so don't worry. Now, let's find something that fits this blouse, I really like hot the red and black stands out."

"I will sweetie, I will, and these socks and bra would fit really well, or, ooooohh we could maybe get these turquoise panties or maybe-" 'haaah, maybe her being sad would have been better than this torture' and this continued for 30 minutes more before finally I was ready.

"Enjoy day at school sweetie!"

"I will mom! I will!"


	2. Chapter 2

Setting foot outside of the house, I began to seriously contemplate on what it is that I wanted to do with my new life. 'hmm, I don't really see myself as having a quiet and "normal" life, mostly because of my choice to have Diablo's powers, as well Trihexa, and devils… and angels, fallen. Gods. Yeah…. Lots of fun'

I had by this point of time already reached half way across the city when I realized. 'wait… I have no idea where the school is.'

Feeling just a smidge embarrassed by my mistake, I tried to ask for directions, but there was a certain lack of people around me. 'where the hell is everybody? You would think tha…. Oh you have got to be shitting me.'

Realizing that I was probably the only one around, as when I looked to my right, the local church was right infront of me. 'how I missed this, I will never know. Oh well, might as well use this height advantage to scout out where the school is, 'cause if I remember right it should be in view of th- and there it is, good. Now I better go before anyone notices me'

Walking towards the school, I began to contemplate on what it was I wanted to do with this new life of mine 'Hmmm, I should really think up a game plan, while I am walking to school, 'cause I am pretty sure that I am going to meet Sona Sitri, and I really don't want to meet her without a plan.'

Nearing the school, I suddenly had an epiphany 'wait a minute? Why am I even worrying about that, it's not as if she can feel my "Demonic" energy or something of the sort, and really, why would the student president even meet a new 1 year? I might be young, but nothing is probably going to happen'. being safe in the knowledge that I appear like a regular human, I walk forward and brace myself for school.

[8 hours later]

'Please. End this. End this suffering… that is the Japanese school system!'. As I had suspected, nothing really happened and there were no big reveals or accidents, just a regular Japanese first school day. Emphasis being on "Japanese".

'Please, merciful lord, you who art in heaven. Grant me sweet merciful release from what is hell on earth.' So yes, it was a regular day for a "Japanese" school, but oh god if this day were wayyyy to long.

* **Loud school bell ringing** *

' **OH THANK THE LORD** , he has granted me salvation from the hell that is school. please, whoever is listening to me, give me strength, so that I may survive this treacherous path that I step upon.'

Who would have thought that what would bring me to my knees and praise the lord would not be my reincarnation, but the knowledge that I had to go through " **this** " _everyday_ , for the next three years.

'This isn't going to be fun, is it?'

[3 weeks later]

 ***groaaaaaann*** "why does school have to be so boring? Please, god, tell me why"

The last three weeks had been, for a lack of a better word, hard as shit. There was really not much time to spend on anything else but school, and I just don't understand how Issei and the " _harem squad_ ", were able to do all they did without having really terrible grades.

'Maybe they used magic to hypnotize everyone, or it might be that a devil or rather THE DEVIL owns this school, and that he is a total sis-con. Why does my life have to be so annoying?... no answer, of course.'

Having finally used up all of my whining for today, I began to think about when Issei is going to die.

'Issei should, in this week or the next, be asked out to a date by Raynare, which is when I will strike. First, I will wait until Raynare has killed him, then I'll- wait a minute, is that Issei and Raynare?... Holy Shit it is! Okay, okay, okay, got to move quickly now, uuuhhhhhmmm where the fuck is the park where he dies?...'

'Shit.'

Having realized that I fucked up by not using the last three weeks to prepare for, well, anything, I began to look around for the park.

'Alright, it should be around here, probably, maybe… I really screwed myself over by being lazy, didn't I?'

Spending the next few hours looking for the park, I finally found it and began to prepare for my plan.

* **Evil laughter** * 'I am going to have so much fun doing this'


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Issei**

"Could you please die for me?"

'Huh? I must have heard her wrong, maybe there is something wrong with my ear?' cleaning his ear, Issei looked at his date once more.

"Uhmm, ha ha ha, I seemed to not be able to hear you, please, could you repeat that?"

Turning around, she looked at Issei with a cruel smirk covering her face

"I said, could you please die for me?" With these words, a transformation began to occur to her. A light shone through her clothes, like that of gold, but somehow tarnished, then her clothes burst into motes of light, revealing her naked body.

'OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THOSE MAGNIFICENT OPPAI!'

Unimpeded by Issei's thoughts, the transformation continued to occur. Her body began to be clad by shadows turning into supple and smooth leather, covering only the privates, alluring to both the senses and to the mind. Then, with a snap, wings like those of blackest night spread out of her back, feathers flying out like a maelstrom.

'YES, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EV-' **[THUNK]** 'huh? Why… why can't I feel my feet?' looking down, Issei saw a lance of light sticking out of his chest, and as suddenly as it had appeared it vanished, and with its absence, a torrent of blood oozed out of his body.

"W-why, did yo-u, " still shocked by the wound that had appeared on his body, Issei tried to ask what she had done, but failed, and after a second, he fell to his knees. Nothing but pain and terror seemed to course through his body, as his mind finally awoke from the shock of being impaled.

'But why? Why would she… Did I do something wrong?' looking up, he could see that she was saying something to him, but it didn't seem to reach his ear. Only the sound of a high pitch and the beating of his heart could be heard by him, it was like that of a final song to his honor, which only he could hear.

'huh… I.. I really don't want to die… please… god.. anyone… please don't let me die alone' He thought he could see some red light come, and also noting, that the "Thing" which had pretended to be his girlfriend was gone. But before the red light could take Issei, darkness enveloped him.

….

….

"Well, that was bloody, thihihi"

'huh? I'm… alive?' The darkness had disappeared and instead, a world of grey colors and slithering shadows, showed him a place that looked like the park where he had died, but it was that of a cruel mockery. The land was covered with spires of a darkness that seemed to taint the land and of whisperes, just beyond hearing, that could not be of this world.

"Now then, little boy, you must be quite confused by where you are?" turning around, Issei came face to face with the person who talked with him, and was surprised by the sight. The voice, which was like that of silk and sweetness, belonged to a small girl in monochrome colors, except for the eyes, which were like that of coal, burning with visible flames of such an intensity, that it seemed to hunger for the consumption of everything.

"E-ehmm, who are you? Where am I? And.. And is any of this real?" after asking this, the little girl began to laugh, sound like bells being tickled by the breeze, a sound pure and innocent, but wholly unlike the expression that sat upon the girls face. It was a smile, a smile that reached ear to ear, a smile that promised only cruel suffering and torment to all who it was showed too.

"Now those are the questions of the day, aren't they? Tihihi, well, let's start with the first one, and to make it simple, I am the one who came to grant you request, tihihi"

'huh, I didn- Wait.. I did ask for some one to come be with me upon my deathbed… So it seems I wasn't good enough for an angel and got a devil instead.' Just after finishing his thoughts, the little girl began to laugh like a mad man.

"Oh little boy, if only you knew how true that is, tihihihi." Again, a laugh pure like that of a newborns laughter sounded out through the gray world.

"But, ah, let me just clear that misunderstanding of yours up. You see, I am not a devil, I am not an inherently evil or malicious being, like the devils, rather, I come with a offer for you, but let me just answer those questions of yours first before we go down to business. Now, as I said, I am not a devil, rather I am a being that reside in the souls of all men and I brought you to the other side of the world, or as I like to call it, the true image of the world. And for that last questions of yours, it is rather, hmmm… complicated." The little girl finally finished, bringing forth a silence that could make a grown man burst to tears and a child to eternal terror of what would come next.

"So, ehhh… what is going to happen to me?" Issei asked with trepidation, for he felt nothing but terror in the face of the being in front of him, who wore the face of a girl. For he knew, instinctually, that no girl, no matter how old or wise they seemed, could smile a smile as insidious and filled with dangerous intent, and not be but a cover for something else.

"Why, that is a good question! Well, I am going to give you a bit of a, shall we say, offer for the future and some words of wisdom, but of course, that doesn't include what is happening to you right now, tihihi." Terror unbridled flowed through Issei as he heard her laugh.

"s-s-say, w-w-what do you mean by, n-n-now?" The girl looked at him with a piercing stare, before slowly, the cruel smile, which had been like painted upon her being, slowly slipped from her face, and was replaced by one of unending pity and sadness.

"Right now, matters are out of my hands and your journey to your dream are about to begin, though, it will be a hard one, filled with broken hearts and death. Filled with more death and sadness than there has been since Qaiyn killed his brother and became the first kinslayer. That is why I come to you now, to give you a prophecy of the future, and an offer of help." These words, that felt so filled with sadness like that of a mother seeing her son buried before her or man failing to save his brother from death. These words, that were like anathema to Issei's previous belief of the girl, shook him.

'Does she really want to help me? Was the other self but a façade?'

"If you want to help me, then please, tell me, what is that makes you feel so sad for me? And why do you seem so.. so full with sadness and despair?!" The girl, which Issei was now sure was not a monster but a girl bound by the chains of her circumstances, simply looked upon him, and smiled. It was a smile full of radiant happiness, but also of a sadness that Issei could not understand.

"Oh, sweet little boy, so full with courage and will. But you cannot help, even though I see it painted in your face that you so wish to, so now, let me tell you of my prophecy, and the offer that comes with it." Issei nodded, he wanted to help her, though he did not know why, but he also felt that the girls words was right, afterall, what could he do when he had just died to his girlfriend?

"Then listen. It shall be, that when the fledgling dragon fights the devil that parades as a phoenix, the dragon shall taste the bitter wine of defeat, and lose all that it wished and lusted for. This is my prophecy, and my offer to you, as I want you to succeed and feel happiness. In this sense, I can help you with this, and help you bring forth victory. You simply have to swear to help me one day, when I am in need, and all others have abandoned me. Do you swear?" Throughout the little girls speech, Issei felt a, for lack of a better word, compulsion to accept any offer that the little girl presented. And Issei could not deny, that the offer sounded enticing and what harm could a promise of assistance to the girl in her hour of need really cause?

"YES! I don't really understand that whole prophecy thing, but I will help you!" And so, after saying these words, the land and girl in front of him changed. The girl, who had so seemed filled with sadness and despair, smiled like she had found her long lost family and was finally reunited with them, the land itself, also changed, and where there had once been only shadows and grey landscape, there was now a plethora of colors and warmth that seemed divine and harmonious.

"Thank you, Issei, you do not know how much this means to me. Now, _**let the vow that was made stand into eternity, and let the contract be sealed in both word and intent, that it may hold into eternity**_! _And that breaking it, cause untold actions to be taken_ " The little girl said, with tears in her eye and a radiant smile upon her lips as golden chains sprang forth between them both to seal the promise, Issei felt a small and quick twinge in his mind, as if something had escaped his notice, and that it was important. Though he quickly dismissed it from his mind, as the girl in front of him looked so happy to hear him agree.

"Now, Issei, you must go, but you must not act in any other way that what you normally would, please, Issei, do this for me." The little girl pleaded with Issei, as if the world hanged in his promise.

'She looks like a angel' Issei thought to himself.

"YES, I promise." Issei said with a smile upon his lips, for he was certain that the girl in front of him wanted nothing but the best for him. The little girl, upon hearing this, smiled.

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world, and I hope, with all my heart, that you will find yourself in the arms of your loved ones." And so, with these last words, Issei felt the darkness once more encroach upon him, though this time he felt not fear, but a stalwart resolution.

Pov OC

"All right, the plan has been set in motion and all will occur as I want it, tihihihiTOHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH."

The winds, in this facsimile of the world, carried with it the omens and portents of doom and laughter of a mad god.

 **Authors notes:**

 **Okay, so this may have confused some people, mostly by the shear 'wtf is wrong with Issei' action that happens in the chapter. Well, to clear it up, I basically added another power to the OC, where in he can manipulate and create ideas in the minds of his victims when 2 criteria are fulfilled.**

 **They must be in the world that the OC can create through terror manipulation**

 **The person of interest must be scared out of their mind and feel true terror, before the OC can manipulate their mind and create ideas in their head.**

 **There are limits to this, in that the ideas implanted into the person, can not be too out of character or out of context. This basically makes it so that any person the OC has brought to his world, can become a victim of his manipulation, but this manipulation can't make radical changes to the character in question. As with Issei, it was only when he was scared shitless by the OC, that he could be manipulated. This is also where he began to see the girl in a more favorable view, as he has always been a sucker for women, and could be manipulated into believing that the girl was just caught in some weird circumstances. Now that all of this has been said, I had a talk with one person by the name VladImpaler, and he brought up some really good points about how a character with Diablo's powers should act, so I am going to make the OC a fair bit darker, though he won't do any mind boggling stupid things like random acts of murder. Rather he will follow the "evil overlord" character arc, more precisely, he will follow more closely to the "Evil overlord" depicted in the list made by Peter anspach "The top 100 things I'd do if I ever became an evil overlord".**

 **Hope you guys all have a good day and please comment on the story, so I know how to make it better.**


	4. Chapter 4

[10 minutes later]

"Hahahahah-hah-ha, whooouuuh, that was, nice." Having, after a considerable time period, finally laughed her last, Tengoku had finally finished laughing.

'Now then, I am going to have to train Issei, else he is just going to be a giant stone anchored to my leg, but how to train him? I could wait until I have to actually train him before I think about this, all though, I think the only reason this even went remotely well, was because of his shear idiocy when it comes to, well, anything remotely useful.' Realizing that she had just got a problem on her hand that she didn't know what to do with, she did what was only logical. She sat down and brooded on the subject at hand.

"hmmm, what to do?" Sitting down in the park created through her terror manipulation, Tengoku went through all the abilities she had which could solve her current situation.

'Ok, so, let's see what I can actually do to solve this situation. I could maybe make some, eeh, I don't know, fire elementals with my fire manipulation and send them after him? Actually, better yet, can't Diablo make demons?'

….

….

'Hmmm, yeah I definitely get the feeling that I could make demons, but how? Like.. do I just will them to exist or do I need some sort of component or magical whatsit to do it?'

….

….

'Hmm, nope, my apparent knowledge of demon creation is basically giving me a shrug. Oh well, this was going to happen at some point, but I might as well experiment with my powers.' Rising from her sitting position by the fountain, she made her way to a open area in the park where she could do her "experimenting".

"hmm, yep, this should be a pretty good place to begin, lots of open space and pretty flat, might make this my regular go to place." Standing in the middle of the clearing, Tengoku began to see what she had to do to make demons.

'Now then, let's start by simply forcing my magic into- Wait a minute.. I don't actually know any magic and I also don't really feel any "magic" reservoir or something of the like. Maybe I have to use my demonic energy? Actually, that's pretty stupid of me to ask, of course demons need DEMONIC energy to work, they are demons after all. Whelp, let's see if I just have to force the energy or if requires something more.' Putting her hands in front of her, Tengoku began to fill the area with demonic energy, making the air feel as if it was burning with malice. After having filled the air with enough demonic energy to Tengoku's liking, she began to compress it into a single point and willing it to "live". This caused a bright light, the color of burgundy, to appear in the space where she was compressing all the energy and from this light came, something.

The first thing that could be seen was the color of its skin, which was grey like that of ash, no, its skin was made out of ASH. It seemed to have wings like that of a bird, but where there should have been feathers, there remained only smoking and burnt remnants of what should have been beautiful wings. Its arms, or rather it left arm, was covered in armor that was warped and hot, as if it had been stuck into the sun, where only the slightest semblance to a hand still existed. The other arm was nothing but a burnt and broken mess, bones visibly sticking out of the skin, and the arm twisted as if a giant had grabbed and twisted the offending arm. Finally, the head and torso of the being came forth, and only a black hole could be seen in its chest, while the head looked like nothing more than a crumbled piece of paper, if that piece of paper had been a helmet. Then, as if willed by some higher power, the being took a step and, as if it had never meant to be able to walk, fell over and scattered in the wind.

'Useless.' That was the thought that rang through Tengoku's mind.

'Absolutely and utterly useless, I mean, if it dies just by taking a step, what good can it do? *haaahh* well, it was my first attempt, and I did learn a bit from what my senses told me, something about a "Idea made manifest" or something of that nature. Though what it means by "idea" I haven't got a single clue about? *haahh* God? Why did you make my life such a chore?' Having done her daily blasphemy against god, Tengoku's attention went back to her surroundings and, in particular, to the way the being she had made appeared.

'hmm, now that I think about it, I did actually think about the energy coming to life, maybe that's what my senses means when it says "Idea made manifest"? Well, it is worth a try at the least!' Once again pouring demonic energy out into the clearing, she began to think of the idea that the demon should be centered around.

'hmm, let's go with pride, sounds like it would make a pretty cool demon.' And so, with Tengoku focusing upon the aspect of pride, she began to once more compress the energy around her. This caused the light to once more reappear, but this time, it shone gold, not red, and from it came a most radiant aura, and from the light, a being came forth.

It was covered in a mix between plate and robe, a mix between power and beauty. The cloth, which shown with the same glimmer that only the finest of silks has, was colored in purple, the color of kings, and which seemed to not only bewitch the eyes but also enrapture the mind with feelings of inferiority and thoughts of deeds most vile. The armor, which had the glint of silver to it, was made of metal and had a color that could only be described as the absence of light, which with the mix of silver, made it look as if it the metal was taken directly from the night sky and turned into plate armor. This covered the figure from toe to neck, and from the neck could be seen skin as fair and flawless as there had ever been. The face, which could only be called a magnum opus made with the skill of a lifetime of stone sculpting, was without flaw. From the top of the head flowed down silver strands dotted by strands of steel, as it could not be hair that flowed from the top of this being's head, but living metal. This being turned to Tengoku, before its eyes became filled with cruelty and viciousness.

"Hooooh, a mortal seems to bask in the glory of my form? But now, why does it seem that you are not kneeling in my most glorious of presence? Well, we shall rectify that insolence from you." And so, this newly made demon, brought forth a sword made from its own power, to make waste to its perceived offender.

'Another failure.' With this single thought, Tengoku dodged backwards and threw fire at the demon before her, after all, what could a newly made demon do in front of the prime evil? And so, with a scream that seemed not to belong to a being so beautiful, the newly made demon turned to ash and cinders, for it was not mighty enough to withstand the flames of hell.

'This was… unexpected, to say the least. Which reminds me that I should probably remove my disguise, as not even though I was the only one around did that demon think I was its maker… or is that simply because it was centered around pride? Hmmm, something to think about.' Having learned from this failure, Tengoku released the shapeshifting she had held on herself since the moment she came to this new world and, with a fire shooting up into the sky, the form of Diablo stepped out.

'Now, I know that I can make demons out of pride, which basically also makes the other six sins also viable, but can I combine them? Is it possible to make a demon centered around "obedience"?'

….

….

'Hmm, I get the feeling that, yes, it's possible and that is what I was supposed to do from the start, hmmm, well, it can't hurt trying!' Once more going through the motions as before, Tengoku centered the energies around "obedience", and through a flash of inspiration, restructured the idea into "obedience through creation". As the energies coalesced, instead of a bright light, a fire made out of shadow sprang forth from the center of the energies, and from its depths, a being walked out.

It was small, about the height of a 10 year old child, its skin was a mix between green and brown, both colors were muted and seemed to suck in the light around it. Its arms nearly reached down to the ground and ended in a clawed hand with 4 fingers, the muscles in the arms seemed to have been created with flexibility in mind, and the claws on the hand not as a weapon, but rather a tool to carve with. From its stomach sprouted another set of arms, though they were smaller, and looked more like the arms of a human than the other set of arms did. The head was more mouth than it was a head, filled with many long and thin teeth, that seemed to make it look like it was mode to bite into a victim and suck out the blood, coupled with small beady eyes and a missing nose. This "bloodsucker" feeling was further propagated by the tongue that stuck out of its face, which was long and slim with a barb on the end, and a small collection of "hairs" sat upon the edges of the tongue. It was, in its whole, a quite cute creature despite its somewhat grotesque appearance, as it carried with it the same aura that a small puppy would have.

"it's… ADORABLE!?" Tengoku was at the end of her rope, how could a demon that looked more like a green ball of teeth and arms, look so cute? The newly born demon seemed to have taken this comment in stride, as it began to pant and act like a small pet that had just gotten a treat.

"* **whagh** * me, happy, master like me, can me help master?" The voice that came out of the demon was both disturbing and oddly comforting?

"* **haaahh** * Why does everything have to be so, weird?"

* **Whagh** *

Part 1/2

 **Authors note:**

 **So, I chose to split the chapter up in 2 as that would be easier for my psyche, but also because in the next months' time I am going to be reeeeaally slow in delivering chapters, simply because I have to make a big school project. I am sorry if you guys/girls think that is pretty lame, but eh, I kind of have to make sure that I have good grades. Man, school can be boring, oh well, hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
